1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radar systems and more particularly to moving target indicator systems operating in clutter environments and using a clutter doppler velocity signal to enhance clutter cancellation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analog closed loop moving target indicator (MTI) cancellation systems used in the prior art provide about 40 db of cancellation. These prior art systems continuously modified the signal level on the voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) output bus. This continuous modification plus additional noise pickup on the bus line caused degradation in performance. Efforts to improve these analog systems so as to obtain, for example, 60 db of cancellation were not successful.